Cuando un Mustang se enamora
by BIAK
Summary: //Royai /ONE-SHOT//Roy creía que nunca se iba a enamorar y menos a casar; cuando pensaba en el matrimonio, recordaba las sabias palabras de su abuelo, ¿Es que el anciano tenía siempre la razón? /Royai/


Holis n.n Bien sabido es que debería estar con mis matemáticas, pero esta idea amorfa se me vino a la mente y fue más fuerte y a escondidas escribo las línas

A ver si esto es un regalo por la espera de Riza, por favor, ¡Se mi novia durante tres días! porque aún no me decido como ponerle segunda parte (pero igual, creo tener más Royai en la cabeza n.n)

Besos y espero que les guste n.n (y no me maten plissss)

* * *

**Cuando un Mustang se enamora.**

El abuelo siempre decía…

Para entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos de intensa preocupación, Mustang debía remontarse hasta hace algunos años atrás de su vida—algunos, sólo por no decir la verdad –cuando era verano y los rayos del sol venían acompañados junto con las alegres visitas a la casa del abuelo Mustang durante las vacaciones, como era costumbre de su niñez.

El abuelo siempre lo decía… de eso podía acordarse bien

_¿Qué es el Matrimonio? _

_El matrimonio es, según la EFM (Enciclopedia Familiar Mustang) Acto de condena, similar a una cadena perpetua que obliga al Mustang a dejar su libertad siendo cazado en algo similar a una telaraña, al caer bajo las redes de una bruja, alias "mujer" con algo que supuestamente ellas excusan que es "amor", lo que priva al Mustang, entre otras cosas, de irse de juerga, ver revistas subidas de tono, coquetear con la chica de la florería, con la panadera, con la vecina, con la chica guapa del paso, etc. El matrimonio es algo tan complejo y tedioso que TÚ, Mustang, debes evitar. En otras palabras, quédate con tu novia y no aceptes que te pida matrimonio de ninguna forma y, si lo hace, corre de inmediato, que tú no estás loco, sólo haces lo que nadie, a excepción de los Mustang, es capaz de hacer. De aceptar el matrimonio, automáticamente se aceptan los siguientes personajes aunque nadie te advierta de ellos: Los fastidiosos cuñados y los suegros paranoicos… y quien sabe si luego de un tiempo vienen los hijos que nadie te dijo pudieran aparecer tan rápido, aunque ella te aseguraba cuidarse. _

Eso era más o menos lo que decía la EFM sobre el matrimonio: esa enciclopedia había sido escrita hace mucho tiempo atrás por uno de sus sabios ancestros y había pasado de generación en generación entre los varones de su familia (Y las revistas se habían añadido tiempo después a la tradición).

Pero el abuelo siempre reía ante aquello, y esa risa permanecía grabada firmemente en su memoria. Roy siempre lo miraba extrañado y su abuelo, carismático como era, le decía siempre que charlaban:

—Pero la enciclopedia está incompleta—solía decirle—Jamás menciona el amor o más bien debería decir "Cuando un Mustang se enamora"…

El pequeño Roy fruncía el ceño.

—Las niñas son odiosas, jamás me van a gustar

—En dos años más lo harán—le sonreía

Y tuvo razón en eso…

—De todas formas a mamá nunca le agrada ninguna para que sea mi esposa—decía, con un gesto de asco ante "esposa"

—Habrá una con la que querrá casarte y se obsesionará con eso—dijo, negando con la cabeza resignadamente.

También tuvo razón en eso…

—Da igual, de todas formas jamás me enamoraré—decía él, muy seguro de sus palabras

Era ese el momento en que su abuelo siempre sonreía

— ¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar cuando seas grande? Te vas a enamorar, sí, y no me mires con esa cara de "¿Yo? Nunca…" porque yo, por viejo y no por diablo te digo: Sí, te vas a enamorar y allí te quiero ver—reía—te vas a enamorar como mi padre se enamoró, como yo me enamoré y como tu propio padre se enamoró de tu madre, porque si, las mujeres tienen algo que te va a atrapar tarde o temprano, y no sé porque pero presiento que más tarde que temprano—volvía a reír ante un Roy desconcertado—Porque ha sido así mucho antes de que esa enciclopedia fuera escrita, el "cuando un Mustang se enamora" entonces cambia y para él sólo existe una autentica mujer, una mujer tan única que estoy seguro, nieto mío, la sabrás distinguir cuando aparezca en tu vida: Ella será la única mujer en tu vida

Como siempre, tuvo razón en eso…

Roy Mustang entendió las palabras de su abuelo cuando conoció a Riza Hawkeye, ella era tan única, tan especial; siempre estuvo a su lado y le acompañó como fiel camarada; además de su mejor amiga, Riza era, simplemente, su todo: su vida, sus sueños y su felicidad parecía sólo alcanzable cuando estaba a su lado.

Pareció entonces como si se le hubiese olvidado la dichosa Enciclopedia familiar Mustang y especialmente había desaparecido de su memoria esa fragmento sobre el "horrendo" matrimonio, pues terminados los problemas, los preparativos de su boda con Hawkeye no se hicieron esperar y pronto, en menos tiempo de lo que había estipulado, él y Riza llevaban en sus manos enlazadas aquellos anillos que lo unían en su amor.

¡Oh! Pero también se había olvidado de otra cosa, esa parte dónde le decían "… _y quien sabe si luego de un tiempo vienen los hijos que nadie te dijo pudieran aparecer tan rápido"_

Sí, simplemente el abuelo tenía razón en todo…

Ahora estaba allí, sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, moviendo las piernas nerviosamente mientras cada dos segundos consultaba al reloj de la pared que de seguro estaba en su contra, porque se estaba moviendo a veces lento y a veces más veloz.

"_Se están demorando demasiado"_ pensaba, cuando decidió levantarse de su lugar. Repentinamente, de la puerta una serie de periodistas entraban agolpadamente al recinto, ante un realmente desconcertado Roy. La enfermera, que salía de la sala de partos les impidió el pase a todos ellos y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a Roy.

—Ya puede pasar—le dijo—Muchas felicidad Sr. Fuhrer, no todos los días se ven cosas así

Y Roy, sin entender aún se adentró a la sala, viendo finalmente a su querida Riza acostada en la cama, con un bulto entre sus brazos. Sonriendo, Mustang se acercó hasta ella mientras esta al notarlo venir, le devolvió el gesto.

—Es una niña—le indicó, enseñándole a la bebe

—Vaya…—se impresionó, a decir verdad, esperaba que fuera un varón, aunque las niñas no le desagradaban en lo absoluto.

Riza rió bajito

—…Y no sólo una…

— ¿Qué?

Justo en eso, dos enfermeras se acercaron con dos bultos cada una entre ambos brazos

—Felicidades Sr. Fuhrer—dijo una, la misma que le había dicho que pasara—. Ha sido el padre de cinco hermosas niñas.

— ¿Ah?—se impresionó, y de allí fue todo lo que recordó, porque lo último que le dijeron fue que se había desmayado ante la noticia.

Finalmente, el abuelo no tuvo la razón en todo

"_Ella será la única mujer en tu vida"_ Recordaba y en eso era en lo que el anciano se había equivocado:

Serían seis mujeres las únicas en su vida

Y su felicidad alias "el matrimonio" estaba completo ¿o no?

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias por leer**

**Corregido**

**18/07/10**


End file.
